Alone Baby (song)
"Alone Baby" is the opening and title track by Melanie Martinez and Nico Collins for their collaboration album, Alone Baby. It is a mashup of Alone ''by Nico Collins and Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez Lyrics '''Bold= Nico' Eight years old and he’s kicking and screaming “I’ll only go to school if you give me a reason The kids are really mean and I already know all the things ''' '''they’re teaching” You take things so hard And then you fall apart Showing up late but he makes it to class Just to stare out the window and the clock in the back He daydreamed away to a sky so gray Everything’s simple, it’s driving him mental Those cry baby tears Come out of the dark Someone's turning the handle To the faucet in your eyes You're pouring out Where everyone can see He does all that he should Why is he misunderstood? This is a story bout a broken boy With his headphones in just to block out the noise Cry baby, cry baby So you laugh through your tears Wondering if it gets better Or if he’s always gonna feel empty forever So he gets lost tryna find another way back home As he walks the world alone You just let them drown Cry baby, Cry baby Fifteen years and he’s drowning his sorrows Smoking weed, drinking cheap liquor out the bottle With a bunch of fake friends cuz he tried to fit in but it wasn’t working You told yourself that It's not you, it's them Don’t you know nobody will ever understand The person that you are, learn to hold your own hand Get your shit together and lose the weight You’ll never be what you want, no not with that face But those cry baby tears Keep coming back again Someone's turning the handle To the faucet in your eyes You're pouring out Where everyone can see He does all that he should Why is he misunderstood? This is a story bout a broken boy With his headphones in just to block out the noise Cry baby, cry baby So you laugh through your tears Wondering if it gets better Or if he’s always gonna feel empty forever So he gets lost tryna find another way back home As he walks the world alone Cry baby, cry baby (alone) You just let them drown Cry baby, cry baby (alone) You just let them drown I look at you and I see myself And I know you better Than anyone else Who is he kidding, surely not himself But sometimes he wonders if there’s somebody else Thats takes the same road, but he’ll never know Cuz he walks the world alone This is a story bout a broken boy With his headphones in just to block out the noise Cry baby, cry baby So you laugh through your tears Wondering if it gets better Or if he’s always gonna feel empty forever So he gets lost tryna find another way back home As he walks the world alone Cry baby, cry baby (alone) I just let them drown Cry baby, cry baby (alone) You just let them drown They call you cry baby, cry baby (alone) I just let them drown Cry baby, cry baby (alone) You just let them drown Navigation Category:Songs Category:Alone Baby Category:2020 Category:Collaborative Category:Mashups